Haisuikami Gensokyūshū
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Personal |- ! Birthdate | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! Blood type | } |- ! Clan | } |- ! Occupation | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Team | } |- ! colspan="2" | Rank |- ! Ninja Rank | } |- ! Ninja Registration | } |- ! Academy Grad. Age | } |- ! Chūnin Prom. Age | } |- ! colspan="2" | Family |- ! Father | } |- ! Mother | } |- ! Brother | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} 'History and Story' Born into a clan of a few hundred people, Haisuikami was a delinquent as a child, seemingly without cause. Thankfully his parents were well respected members of the clan, and his namesake got him out of more trouble than he would have been able to handle. He developed a rivalry with a close friend of his, Boraicho Gensokyūshū (though they shared the same name, they were not directly related), which often resulted in sporting competitions getting out of hand, as well as spontaneous challenges between the two. This relationship continued well into adulthood, as they were even racing one another around the village camp when the Invasion began. They were split up amidst the chaos, and from the distance Haisuikami could see Boraicho be impaled with a spear, killing him. During the trek towards the Land of Mountains with the survivors of the clan, Haisuikami remembered the last conversation he had with Boraicho. They were exchanging their beliefs and opinions about the clan and the direction in which it should head towards. Haisuikami swore that he would honour his best friend's memory by ensuring his vision was fulfilled. As a member of the Gensokyūshū Clan, Haisuikami has been raised with a set of values, which in essence, causes him to put others before himself. With this in mind, after the Invasion of Yuki no Kuni, Haisuikami took it upon himself to lead the survivors of his family to salvation; a new home and ultimately a new life. After turning his ideas into reality, he was chosen to lead the clan, which evidently resulted in becoming the Tsuchikage of Chikagakure upon its official creation. He currently resides in the Tsuchikage's Residence and when not hard at work, is often seen roaming the village and its exterior to check up on its residents. 'Appearance and Personality' Haisuikami appears to be a rather young adult. In an effort to constantly revolutionise the Gensokyūshū clan, he has changed his most frequently stored energy to earth chakra, resulting in his hair transforming from a bright red to a light brown. He has an average build, however his muscle definition is considered abnormal, as he has less than 1% body fat. His most common attire is a rather formal one, given he is the Tsuchikage of Chikagakure. It is, however, a suitable battle outfit as his main belief is that you should always be prepared for the worst. Haisuikami is renowned for being quick to anger, though he is definitely loyal. Though he tries to see the bigger picture in things, he is already ridden with the guilt of the destruction of his village, and for this reason he refuses to leave anybody behind. He is very business orientated; he takes minimal time off from his leadership duties and the time he does have off, is usually spent looking after the village. He was known to be a rather irrational man when he was younger, but it appears that along with his new responsibilities he has matured into a hardworking soldier and leader. 'Stats' Total: 27 ' '''Ninjutsu: 4 ' 'Taijutsu: 4.5 ' 'Genjutsu: 2 ' 'Intelligence: 3.5 ' 'Strength: 4 ' 'Speed: 3 ' 'Stamina: 4 ' 'Hand seals: 2 ' '''Jutsu * Hiden: Yōso Meisō - Secret Technique: Element Meditation ** The secret technique of the Gensokyūshū clan, Element Meditation allows the users to absorb in energy and convert it into elemental chakra. They are then able to store the chakra and use it for a later purpose, or use it immediately. This eliminates the need to learn any proper techniques, as they can expel waves of elemental energy from their body at will. * Kawarimi no Jutsu - Replacement Technique ** This ability allows the user to replace their body with a nearby object the moment an attack successfully lands.' 'Equipment Haisuikami only uses one weapon in combat, himself. While being known for changing things in the Gensokyūshū clan, he has stuck to the basics when it comes to fighting. He uses his own body, along with his hiden, to both defend and attack. Completed Missions Missions completed *'Total: 16' *'S-Rank: 3 ' *'A-Rank: 8 ' *'B-Rank: 2 ' *'C-Rank: 0 ' *'D-Rank: 3 ' Category:Characters